Gina Roma
Gina Roma (born Gina Romalotti, formerly Radison) was portrayed by Patty Weaver. Biography Gina was the daughter of Brian Romalotti and the sister of Danny Romalotti. Gina and her parents were con artists when she was growing up, and Gina and her parents did time for their crimes. Brother Danny, not wanting to be a part of it, ran away from home as a teenager and ended up in Genoa City working as a waiter at Jonas' Restaurant with Paul Williams. In 1982, Gina came to Genoa City after serving five years in prison. She wanted Danny's help to "go straight." For a long time Danny didn't trust her, but got her a job singing at Jonas'. Danny began his career as a teenage rock star doing concerts in Genoa City. He was often joined by sister Gina, and friends Traci Abbott , Lauren Fenmore and Amy Lewis who sang with him when he performed on stage. When Jonas decided to move on, Gina bought the restaurant and renamed it Gina's Italian Restaurant. Neil, Gina's Dad and Clint Lauren's divorced father, Neil Fenmore, began to show an interest in Gina. They dated and fell in love. But Lauren's long lost mother Joanna Manning returned to GC, and Lauren wanted her parents back together. So she broke up Gina and Neil by exposing that Gina was an ex-con. Gina vowed to get even with Lauren. In 1987, Danny and Gina's father turned up in Genoa City, a homeless drifter just out of prison. He was molded and renamed by Jill Foster Abbott as "Rex Sterling" to con Katherine Chancellor. Unbeknownst to Kay, Jill had found Rex (aka Brian Romalotti) on a park bench living as a homeless man. Jill gave Rex a makeover (including his name) and set him up with Kay. But Rex and Kay fell in love, and he became a "good guy" after all. In 1989, Rex's former cellmate, Clint Radison, showed up in town. Clint discovered Gina was Rex's daughter, started wooing her and got her to marry him. But Clint was working on a new scam. He found a woman named Marge Cotroke who worked at a diner and was a dead ringer for Kay. Clint and his cohorts trained Marge to pass for Kay, then held captive Kay and her "ditsy" maid Esther Valentine. Meanwhile Marge, posing as Kay, drove Rex away and he filed for divorce. Clint was now free to liquidate Kay's assets. But Kay's son, Brock Reynolds, made a surprise return from his missions in India. Brock, with the help of Mitchell Sherman, discovered the ruse, and rescued Kay and a pregnant Esther. Marge got to know Kay and also tried to help her to get away. Clint and his cohorts went to prison, but Marge was released as an innocent dupe, thanks to Katherine's intervention. Kay and Rex were reunited and re-married. After Clint was sentenced to prison, Gina turned to Brock. They became very close, but Brock was off on another of his missions to save the world before long. Rex, Danny and John Danny, Gina and Rex ended up becoming very close until Rex's untimely death by gunshot years later, as he surprised Esther's boyfriend Norman Peterson who was burglarizing their safe. That same year, Danny was attacked by a mugger and incurred major kidney damage. He needed a transplant to survive. Gina, Paul, Phyllis Summers and Christine Blair were all ruled out as possible donors, and things were looking bleak. In a last ditch effort to prove to Christine that he was a changed man and worthy of being reinstated as a lawyer after his prison term had been served, Michael Baldwin came to the rescue and donated the needed kidney. After Danny's recovery, Chris made her decision between Danny and Paul, and chose Paul. Danny took his son, Daniel Romalotti, and went on the road. Only Gina kept in contact with him, receiving photos of Daniel now and then which she refused to share with Phyllis, whom she considered to be the devil! Gina continued to own and run Gina's for many years, Genoa City's gathering spot, renowned for it's excellent Italian food, entertainment and dance floor. She was always there to greet and seat the guests, sing a song now and then, listen to customer's woes or pass on a message, give a newcomer a room upstairs, give a new singer a break, and conveniently overhear conversations which kept her in the know of all of Genoa City's residents. She continued to be a good friend to most of them, especially to Katherine, with whom she opened her restaurant each Thanksgiving with free food for the homeless. Singers to grace the Gina's stage included Danny, Lauren, Callie Rogers, Ryan McNeil and John Abbott. John used to join Gina in song now and then, and Gina was frequently seen at the Abbot mansion for family get-togethers and on John's arm at Genoa City events. Gina's and Katherine While attending the 2003 Arts Council Gala with John, Gina received a call that her restaurant was on fire. They rushed to the scene and witnessed the place fully engulfed in flames by arson. John took the distraught Gina home to the Abbot mansion before it was even extinguished and she lived there with him. Gina lost not only her restaurant, she lost her home which was upstairs with everything she had. A deranged Kevin Fisher set the restaurant on fire, after locking Colleen Carlton inside. Colleen was rescued in time, but Gina's livelihood was gone. Gina's brother Danny returned to Genoa City lending moral support to help Gina get her life back together. The Genoa City Athletic Club offered Gina the manager position of their elegant restaurant, and she accepted. She decided against spending the insurance money to rebuild Gina's. She lost her occasional boyfriend John to the wily gold digger Gloria Fisher. In November 2008, Danny returned to Genoa City from his home in Malibu to attend the funeral of their stepmother Katherine (who was not really dead, it was her doppelganger, Marge). He mentioned that it was like a reunion tour to be there with Gina, Paul, Nina Webster and his son Daniel. He mentioned that Christine was in Europe and could not attend. Among the bequests in Kay's will, Danny and Gina received one-half of one percent of the huge estate in cash. Latest Developments Meanwhile, Gina's ex-husband Clint got out of prison and came back to Genoa City again plotting to get some of the Chancellor fortune. Gina recognized him in a bar and warned Amber Moore that he was trouble. Clint had again kidnapped the real Katherine and, when caught, ended up taking Kevin hostage. Kevin flipped out thinking his father had returned from the dead after Clint locked him in a closet. Clint was able to coerce Kevin into robbing a bank for him, but ended up dying of a heart attack in his jubilance over Kevin's big score. Gina was mentioned when The Club had a gas explosion, as being in the kitchen, but that she got out okay. At one point she also had a fling with Jack Abbott. In 2013 she returns to Genoa City for the funeral of her beloved step-mother and friend Katherine Chancellor and she reunited with her brother. Category:Recurring Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Romalotti family Category:Heroines Category:No Longer on the Show Category:1980s Category:2010s Category:Protagonists Category:1982 arrivals Category:1980s characters Category:1990s characters Category:2010s characters Category:1990s Category:2013 departures Category:2000s Category:2000s characters